Light Bulbs, Revelations, and Half Naked Redheads
by Talithi
Summary: Robin and Wally are 'together' but Superboy doesn't think its weird because he's just Superboy like that. And all he really wants is his damn light bulb! Total drabbly crack with no point...and a surprise ending you'll probably kill me for writing.  :D


**Title: **Light Bulbs, Revelations, and Half-Naked Redheads **  
****Rating: **T, for the compromising position they were found in.  
**Summary: **Robin and Wally are 'together' but Superboy doesn't think its weird because he's just Superboy like that. And all he really wants is his damn light bulb!**  
****Genre: **Humor**  
****Pairing:** Kid Flash x Robin  
**Words: **830  
**Disclaimer: **Because I'm sure people in big corporations who own these shows really check out this site and all its canon-warping stories. -_-  
**A/N:** This is complete rubbish. I'm not even sure why I posted it, there's less than a thousand words and no real plot and… Oh, whatever. Maybe you'll enjoy it.

* * *

**Mount Justice  
****August 18  
****20:18 EDT**

Superboy glared up at the flickering light on his ceiling. That thing was really starting to get on his nerves; it was certainly preventing him from concentrating on the report he had to write. He sat his laptop to the side and stood from bed, walking to stand directly underneath the irritating fixture. Frowning in thought, he began contemplating what best to do in his current situation. Breaking it seemed to be an okay idea, except then he'd have _no _light and that wasn't very appealing to him. So, what else?

Change it out for a new one? That was what the genomes said; and it sounded pretty reasonable, except… Where did he get a new one? Superboy guessed he'd have to go ask somebody, that or just wander around the entire base till he found one and that could take hours, so… Yeah, asking.

With that in mind he set out to find the nearest person to ask, aka Wally, whose room was just a hallway away from his. He made the short trip in no time and was soon standing in front of Wally's door, which he opened without knocking…which he soon regretted.

"Superboy!" Wally yelped in shock as he saw the clone entering his room. He was expecting Superboy to walk back out, or at the very least look away. But he didn't. He just stared at the two semi-naked boys like it _wasn't _a total shock to see Robin sprawled out on top of his supposedly straight best friend while wearing a loose pair of blue jeans and a baggy shirt, neither of which looked they actually belonged to him; or to see that same clearly at least bisexual best friend wearing only a pair of jeans of his own and rubbing circles into the small of the younger boy's back.

Wally, looking completely mortified, threw Robin off of him and jumped off his bed. "I can explain!" he cried, dashing around Superboy to shut and lock the door. Robin grumbled something about his displeasure of being tossed onto the floor, making Superboy glare at Wally for all of two seconds before walking over to help the Boy Wonder up.

"Are you alright?" he asked, frowning and not noticing the incredulous look Wally was giving him.

"Yeah, I've taken worse hits from kindergartners," Robin joked, grinning and not noticing the incredulous look Wally was giving _him_.

Superboy nodded before getting to the point of why he came. "The light in my room keeps flickering. Do you know where I can find a replacement bulb?"

"Sure. I think we have, like, a supply closet or something around here—"

"Hey," Wally interrupted suddenly. Both boys looked over to him, neither happy with their conversation being interrupted. The speedster froze, not really knowing what to say. Superboy and Robin watched him for a second, eyebrows raised, before the latter resumed speaking.

"Anyway, I'll show you where it is. If I remember right." They started to leave, but found themselves unable when they reached the door that Wally was still standing in front of. "Dude, you gonna move or what?"

"You…" Wally remained where he was, feet firmly rooted in place by his own shock. "Supey, you… How… Robin!" Wally got over it. Fast. And then he rounded on Robin. "You told him?"

"No," Robin shrugged, "You asked me not to tell anyone."

"But then…" Wally looked back to Superboy. "How did you know?"

"Know what?" the clone asked.

"About us!" Wally gestured between himself and the Boy Wonder.

"I didn't."

"Then why don't you seem freaked out about it?"

"Why would I?"

"Because…!" Wally froze again. 'Why would he?' Well, it was certainly unusual for two boys to be…like he and Robin were. Didn't the genomes teach him that? "Because it's…not…normal."

Superboy's expression pretty much flat-lined. "I'm the result of a bunch of psychopaths stealing the DNA of one of the most powerful men on Earth, who technically speaking isn't even _from _Earth, and creating a clone of him with it, but for some reason not giving that clone all the abilities of the original…and you think what you two were doing is the 'not normal' part of this equation?"

Wally went back to staring dumbly at the boy before him. "Well… when you put it that way…"

Superboy cocked an eyebrow. "I'm going to get my light bulb now." He picked Wally up and moved him out of the way before unlocking the door and walking out of it.

Robin looked at his best friend, grinning cockily, before walking out after the glorified miniature Superman minus a few powers. Wally stood there long after they were gone, just watching the empty doorway with his mouth hanging open until…

Artemis froze as she passed the doorway to Wally's room, backed up till she was standing in front of it again, and frowned. "Either put on a shirt or keep your door shut." And with that she was on her merry way again.

* * *

**A/N: **I need to get a life, man. D=


End file.
